disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock This Party (Everybody Dance Now)
"Rock This Party (Everybody Dance Now)" is a song performed by Bob Sinclar. Listen Lyrics Intro Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap, soul clap Soul clap, soul clap, soul clap Yeah, woah, mi wanna see everybody on move Dance all, Dollarman comin' at ya We just wanna big up Cutee B Bob Sinclar, it's like dancin', listen it It's the way just bounce, yeah Everybody dance now! Chorus Let's go, hoo! Let's go, make it hot – come on! Let's go – rock! Rock, say what, rock! Let's go, everybody dance now! Rock this party Dance everybody, make it hot in this party Don't stop, move your body Rock this party Dance everybody, make it hot in this party Everybody dance now! 1 Don't know what's on your mind You comfy, have a good time Mi why you wine your waistline Mi why you shake your behind I'm in a dancin' mood Y'all know I'm feeling good This is my favorite tune Put on your dancin' shoes Gotta make you feel so good tonight Y'all, we gonna make you sweat tonight Y'all, we gonna make you wet tonight Ya'll, we gonna make you feel alright Hook I came to rock at this party 'Cause I can make you feel alright Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body I'll get you straight to the night Oh-oh, you want this body (say what?) Oh-oh, you want it now (oh!) Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body 'Cause I'm gon' make you mine tonight Du-dup, dup, dup! Let's go! Du-dup, dup, dup! Hoo! Du-dup, dup, dup! Let's go! Du-dup, dup, dup – dup, dup, dup! Du-dup, dup, dup! Dance! Dance! Now everybody move, move! Du-dup, dup, dup! Now everybody shake, shake! Du-dup, dup, dup! Now everybody Everybody dance now! 2 Put it up, you stingin' on di dance Gyal waan test yuh, don't stand a chance (no!) Gotta look better than then, yes! Mi just nicer than then, yes! Gotta dance fah all night 'til mawnin' Been off on the big ship, playing Oh, what a lovely feeling So close to mi, I ? Hold mi tight, gyal – hold mi tight (what?) Roll mi waist, gyal – roll mi waist (what?) Take mi rock, gyal – take mi rock (ouh!) Wipe mi off, just dry mi off! (let's go!) Hook I came to rock at this party 'Cause I can make you feel alright Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body I'll get you straight to the night Oh-oh, you want this body (c'mon?) Oh-oh, you want it now (say what?) Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body 'Cause I'm gon' make you mine tonight Du-dup, dup, dup! Let's go! Du-dup, dup, dup! Hoo! Du-dup, dup, dup! Let's go! Du-dup, dup, dup – dup, dup, dup!'' Du-dup, dup, dup! Dance! Dance! Now everybody move, move! Du-dup, dup, dup! Now everybody shake, shake! Du-dup, dup, dup! Now everybody Everybody dance now! Chorus Rock, rock this party Dance everybody, make it hot in this party Don't stop, move your body Rock, rock this party Dance everybody, make it hot in this party Everybody dance now! Bridge Shh, gyal, wine and flex (yes!) Shh, ?, y'all best (yes!) Shh, ? gyal a big up dem chest (yes!) Shh, tell dem seh a yuh a di best (yeah!) Yuh look better (what), yuh look better (what) Yuh just matta (what), yuh just matta (what) Shake your body (what), shake your body (what) Show dem your move, gyal (what) Show dem your move! (let's go!) Hook I came to rock at this party 'Cause I can make you feel alright Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body I'll get you straight to the night Oh-oh, you want this body (c'mon?) Oh-oh, you want it now (say what?) Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body 'Cause I'm gon' make you mine tonight I came to rock at this party (let's go, let's go!) 'Cause I can make you feel alright Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body I'll get you straight to the night (oh!) Oh-oh, you want this body (hoo!) Oh-oh, you want it now (hip, hip!) Sweet boy, you're rockin' your body (? in da club ?!) 'Cause I'm gon' make you mine tonight Outro We let dis goin' down Cutee B, Bob Sinclar The gyal in New York City! You are now rockin' with the best! ? the rudeboy! All of the gyal dem sexy y'all – let's go! Let's go! Hoo! Let's go, make it hot – come on! Let's go – rock! Rock, say what, rock! Let's go, everybody dance now! Let's go! Hoo! Let's go, make it hot – come on! Let's go – rock! Rock, say what, rock! Let's go, everybody dance now! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo Hoo, hoo! Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Bob Sinclar songs